


Pompeii Slave

by literallycrazynerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallycrazynerd/pseuds/literallycrazynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Myah, I am 15 years old and I am a slave in the house of Joaquin. I am quite tall and unknown to my master I am very smart. I am very smart because lately I have been noticing things, strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompeii Slave

24 August 78 AD 

My name is Myah, I am 15 years old and I am a slave in the house of Joaquin. I am quite tall and unknown to my master I am very smart. I am very smart because lately I have been noticing things, strange things. I live in Pompeii under the Roman Empire. I wish I was a Roman child, if I was a Roman child I would be married now and would soon be starting a family. My master goes by the name of Joaquin, he is 24 and average height. He is the owner of this house. I started this diary so I could record these strange things. Today a lady in bright red clothes walked up to me and placed her red hands over her face. I knew what she was, everyone knows. She is a soothsayer. She said that I should join them, because I have been noticing strange things. She emphasised the STRANGE. I wanted to follow her but if I was to follow her I would be punished by my master and likely to be thrown out of the house. In Pompeii if you are thrown out of a house you are considered dead by your master. People pay even less attention to you. I have no idea what I am going to do. I want to follow but I genuinely can’t. My mind may change but for today this is where I must end. I will continue to write when something else strange occurs. 

12 November 78 AD

It happened again, another one. The soothsayers seem to want me, and they want me badly. Since the last time I wrote they came to me 24 times, half in my dreams and the other half in person. There must be something that I am missing, I must be. 24 times, it’s not a number that is used very often to try to get a message through. Something MUST be wrong, very wrong. They first contacted me on the 24th of August; maybe it’s something to do with that date. Now this diary will not only be used to record strange things but I will also use it to record the times that they contact me. I will also use this to try to gather my thoughts. To try to work out what’s going on.

20 August 79 AD

I joined them. They followed me home; I told my master that I quit. I ran. I followed her to the hideout. I’ve hidden in there for 6 months now. It’s a long time, but I’ve finally worked out what’s going on. It’s the mountain; it will get angry and spitfire and ashes everywhere. People will die. Everyone will die. I’ve tried to tell people. I tried, I truly tried. No one believes me. It’s only the soothsayers that believe me now. That day, the 24th August, that’s when it’s going to happen. I was right, I was missing something. 

24th August 79 AD

Today is the day; the day that we get a new word, the day I prove everyone wrong, that I was right. This morning someone saw it start. A single column of cloudy smoke and ashes rose from the mountain. Everyone saw it and no one understood. I decided a long time ago that I would not run, that I would stand my ground. One day someone will find us and realise how stupid we were not to run or read the sign’s, so stupid not to think that something might have been wrong. I can see it now; it’s like a big wall, approaching fast, a wall of ash. This is the last time I shall speak. I will be silenced, forever. Goodbye.


End file.
